305 Years Later
by ShinyShiza
Summary: In 305 years time, a group of new fighters have emerged! Starting from many different backgrounds, each warrior will help save the universe! Mostly OC's, some canons... Some things happened from GT, others didn't... R&R!


**Many years ago, the Universe was saved by a group of Heroes called the "Z-Fighters"...**

** They defeated many enemies, including vicious Tyrannical lizards, Mad scientists, an evil world dominating army, an organism made of their DNA, killer androids, misinformed "Demons," and even the God of Destruction!**

** And eventually, their existence had faded... However, their legends still remain...**

A young, 12 year old boy finished reading his martial arts history book's 2nd chapter. He looked up from the pages slowly, as to discover why the lunch room was so quiet.

"Gah! How could I miss the bell _again_?!" he cried, flailing his arms and dashing from the cafeteria's long tables in a frenzy, then rushing back and grabbing his stuff. After grabbing his pack and hoisting it over his shoulder, the preteen then threw the book under his arm and bolted for the door again...

His straight, brown bowl cut flapped wildly in the breeze as he ran down the hall to his final period. His green eyes sharpened as he closed in on the room, and his legs picked up the pace. 'I'm gonna make it this time! I'm gonna-'

DONG!DONG!DONG! With the sound of the first bell tone, the boy's legs stopped in their tracks, skidding out of control. The boy's eyes flashed a look of panic, and his arms flailed about. The door opened and- WHAM! The boy fell to the floor, dazed, as the book flew high in the air.

"Looks like you're late again, Sokai. Too bad!" a large 15 year old boy taunted, stifling a laugh. "I was really hoping you wouldn't miss the test today!" Then the brute started laughing hardily, pointing a finger at the twitching boy on his back.

Sokai got up and faced the giant down, hiding his anger at the statement. "And you care so much about tests, huh, Goribo? Especially since you pass _so_ many of them..."

"Alright you little _shit_, come at me!"

"Gladly! You _fucking_ simpleton!"

Two hours later...

"Ow... he may be dumb, but he's strong..." Sokai mumbled, hobbling away from the school. His brown hair was ruffled, his lip busted, and his right eye was swollen. His light blue, v-neck t-shirt was messed up from the fight, and his shorts were ripped from the left leg up to about 3 inches from the waistband. His nose was bleeding profusely, and Sokai was panting from exhaustion. He took three more steps and looked up at his tent.

"Dangit! Somebody thrashed my tent!" Sokai sighed, his head drooping. "Just another reason why I'm a failure..."

The tent was ripped, crushed, and colored brown in areas where muddy feet had been. Sokai limped over to the wreckage, and his left eye widened. It wasn't a person that squashed his tent. It was something else...

Suddenly, nearby bushes rustled, and an enormous shadow leaped from them; it then cast over Sokai, and the beast landed with a loud THUD. Sokai trembled at the sight of the creature, with its large, drooling maw, thick limbs, and large belly. It wore a pair of red, baggy, cloth pants, with a golden waistband. It also wore violet slippers. Its tail seemed like it was swaying in delight for a snack.

"What's up, little _buddy_?" the monster asked, licking his chops, and sucking all the salivation back into his jaws. Crumbs of something were on his lips. Sokai scowled at the beast, still trembling in obvious fear. "Did I smash your tent? Sorry... But there was a bunch of goodies in there that were begging to be eaten. Guess that was your lunch, huh?"

Sokai growled. "That was my _snack_!"

"Oh. Then, little _buddy_... I guess you can eat a _ton_!" The creature laughed in the baritone voice he spoke in. "So can I!" The creature then got a good look at Sokai and frowned, if he could. "Looks to me like you got beaten up pretty good. Who did it? I'll eat- I mean, beat him up for you!"

"Don't bother..." Sokai growled. "I know why you're here..."

"No foolin' ya, huh?" The beast laughed again, his bulging, scaly belly bouncing around with every hoot. He then stopped, and asked, "What's your name, little buddy?"

"Sokai," he responded back, no longer trembling. He was still in a defensive posture, however.

"Nice name that is... Sokai..." The creature nodded, and then smiled back at Sokai, who wasn't very pleased. "Sorry I smashed your tent... I'm a little clumsy in this form."

"'This form'?" Sokai asked, his face now showing confusion. The creature then gave another laugh.

"Yeah, 'this form'! When I look like this, I'm much hungrier, but I can do some crazy things... Like this! ZAP!" With the last word, the beast lifted his finger and pointed it at Sokai, before a white beam of light flew from the tip, enveloping the boy. When the light dispersed, Sokai felt... normal again! All of his injuries had vanished, and his clothes were even mended! He also felt- well, he couldn't really describe it... stronger, perhaps?

"W-wha-?!"

"Haha! See?" the creature asked, bellowing in hearty laughter yet again. "And my other form is very strong, and I fight in it. Plus, I'm not so fat an' clumsy!"

"But, why would you- ya know- _heal_ me?" Sokai asked, confused completely at this point.

"HAHAHAH! Ahh... I guess I gave the wrong impression, again!" the beast laughed, wiping a tear from his left eye. "Well, I guess that's never going to change... ah, well!" The beast held out a large, five-fingered hand. "The name's Ooryuu, Sokai!" Sokai sweatdropped, and carefully shook the hand. Ooryuu suddenly pulled Sokai in close, and hoisted him onto his broad, green shoulders. "I'll take you to my place, kid! It's my gift to you to repay for the trouble I've caused you! And there's food, too! On the house!" And with that, the twosome left for Ooryuu's home...


End file.
